Elphaba and Glinda's friendship
Elphaba's''' opinion of Glinda.' At first, Elphaba seemed to dislike Glinda, but not to much. She was shown not to think much of Glinda, not to care about her, really. She did seem to be mad at Glinda for making fun of her green skin, but not to dislike her more then she did to the other people. She ''was ''shown as being very mad, that Glinda was made her roommate, when they saw each other before hand, they did not seem to like each other. But, afterwords, when they get to there rooms, they have a big fight, in which they sing about how much they hate each other, Elphaba is shown being mad, and annoyed about the fact that her roommate is blonde, also, she seemed mad. That Glinda had so many friends that came and took her side, as soon as they saw what was going on. The next day, or later that day, at class, when the teacher gets Glinda's name wrong, calling her 'Glinda', rather then 'Galinda', Elphaba stands up for her teacher. Later, Elphaba is shown having at least a little respect for Glinda, since Glinda was kind to her sister. And Elphaba took the to the party, she was shown as being very hurt, when the kids were mean to her. But the two became friends, despite the fights, Elphaba is shown to think that she would not have been the same person she was, without Glinda, saying that Glinda will be with her, like a handprint on her heart. She also, seem ,, to wish that Glinda knew she was okay. '''Glinda's opinion of Elphaba.' Glinda is shown to think less about Elphaba, not to really care much about, at least, when the play started, lie every other kid, or person, for that matter, she was shown to dislike the green skin Elphaba had, not thinking much of, or about Elphaba herself, she made fun of her, when given her as a roommate, of, by mistake, she was confused, and mad, angry with Elphaba, the two really hated each other, Elphaba disliked Glinda for many reason, Glinda, was shown to think nothing more of Elphaba, then her roommate, without a good temper, any friends, her good looks, that is, since she had green skin, not thinking much of who Elphaba ''WAS, ''but rather what she looked like. Things just worse for her friendship with Elphaba, it seemed like she cared about Elphaba not at all. But gave the hat to mock her, not to be kinds, like Elphaba thought, but she did feel bad for Elphaba, when she was made fun of, and became friends with her, rather then being mean to her, for not being popular, she was kinda to her, and tried to help her, by trying to make her popular. But, she later did fight with Elphaba, she went along with people saying Elphaba was wicked, and did not hi g to stop it. But, she missed her friend, and felt bad, sure it did seem like she did not care, but that's just not rue, she did. After a while, she said to Elphaba that she would clear her name, but Elohaba said no, that they would turn on her too. But Glinda said she did not care, showing she care for her friend, deeply and a lot. she was shown being very sad, saying goodbye to her. Category:Browse Category:Wikia help